


Finding the Real You

by DrRush46



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrRush46/pseuds/DrRush46





	Finding the Real You

Yin ventured further into the dim hovel of a house, the smell was repelling and the state of it was quite vile to a man of his stature and class. Every nook and cranny, inscription and scribble, drawing and sculpture was made and placed in an obsessed manner- that of insanity. Repeated words and numbers scribbled in every place available. The man who inhabited this run down shack was like an animal placed in the wrong habitat. By the looks of things he seemed to be obsessed with murders, psychos and the dead. Yin felt disgusted, sick to the stomach looking at the sight before him- text describing how to kill people and what the man himself would do if he was a serial killer. During Yins thoughts there was a noise behind him, something soft, unsure pulling Yin back into reality.  
“Yin why are you here?” Ah, yes, the man was also obsessed with him and knew full well who he was and what he looked like.  
“I’m disgusted” He replied whilst turning around seeing that his new plaything, Lexi, had a knife to the man’s throat (Mary (if you want to know why he is called Mary it is because his father’s name was Mary, his father’s father’s name was Mary and his father’s father’s father’s name was Chris)). Yin waved his hand to signal her to lower it.  
“Why?” Mary asked   
“Why do you think?” Ying replied, anger gaining in his voice “look around you, you’re a mess, a dog licking on scraps in a place unfit for no-one. No furniture, cupboards bare, the bed- merely a piece of cloth on the floor, walls decorated with scribbles and look here, you have carried on with these writings in blood. What happened, did you run out of pen? You’re an obsessive man, a caged animal, fantasizing on killers and the killed. You are captured by society and its ideals, forced to go insane in your own captivity. It makes me seethe with anger to see what they have done to you, you could be so much more Mary. With me as your guide, your tutor, you could accomplish a great many things.”  
Whist saying this he walked closer to him and on the last few sentences Yin had stroked Mary’s face. Yin then took out a needle and plunged it into his neck causing Mary to black out.


End file.
